encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 194
Pagsunod is the one hundred ninety-fourth episode overall and the forty-sixth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on April 17, 2017. Summary Alena appears and breaks the stalemate between Pirena and Danaya by firing an energy blast. Danaya apologized, but Pirena said Danaya should do what she must do as queen; however, they should not stop her from doing what she should do as a mother who wants to be reunited with her daughter. Alena is saddened that this may be a start of another misunderstaning between them. Danaya wonders if Emre and Cassiopea had already succeeded. While Emre was bound by Ether's snake, she wonders where Cassiopea is. Ether could not see Cassiopea in her Balintataw, and thinks that something is up. Cassiopea brings the food requested by the aquatic creature, and then asked him what he knew of Bathalumang Haliya. The creature said that when the twin Moons are in the sky, Haliya descends to bathe in the stream; sometimes she is disturbed by innocent passersby, and she hides from them, because she is reclusive. Cassiopea wanted to know how she could speak to Haliya, but the creatureCassiopea called it buwaya (crocodile). said she would only fail, as Haliya does not speak to anyone. He does say that Haliya liked honey, as he once saw her steal it from an Encantado, and then slept when she was full; on that day the Moons did not disappear from the sky, and that was because Haliya had not yet returned to her home. Cassiopea thanked the creature for the information. Danaya and Alena returned to Lireo. Muros gave Danaya a scroll from Etheria. Ybrahim said Avria wanted to meet the three of them tomorrow, concerning the disturbance that occurred in Etheria. Alena said it was probably because of what Pirena had done. Pirena returns to Hagorn's camp, and informs Luna that someone else had stolen the Golden Hourglass. Hagorn arrives and shows them the hourglass, asking her if that is what she is looking for. Hagorn gave the hourglass to Pirena. Alena, Danaya and Ybrahim left. Paopao asked Muros where they will go, and he said they had gone to Etheria. Muros and Mayca left. Muyak said that no Sang'gre was left in the palace. Paopao told her not to worry about Lireo, because it was blessed and protected; he was more worried about Danaya and the others, because Avria is traitorous. Ariana suggested that they should follow them. Paopao agreed with her, and they went. Pirena could not believe that Hagorn gave her the hourglass. Hagorn said it was for Mira, so Pirena embraced him. Pirena was glad to have proven that Hagorn had changed, and she was right in fighting for his life. In a flashback, Danaya had ordered Alena and Muros to execute Hagorn, but Pirena pleaded for her father's life. Pirena thanks Hagorn and embraced him again. Hagorn told Pirena to go, before he changed his mind. Deshna wanted to accompany her, but Hagorn told her not to. Pirena assured her that she would also save Gilas. Ether finally finds Cassiopea, but wonders why she is carrying honey. Cassiopea tells Ether to leave. They fight. Deshna thanks Hagorn for giving the hourglass to Pirena, and said that despite his bad reputation, she now knows he is a good father. Deshna embraced him. Hagorn asked Deshna to leave him with his soldiers. Even a Hathor soldier was pleased with what Hagorn had done, but Hagorn said he did not do it for Pirena, but for them, because he would use her to cause trouble. Hagorn told his men to prepare, because before the day ends, a new war will break out. In Etheria, Asval and Andora were mildly bothered by their cursed marks. Avria tells them to prepare for the arrival of the Diwatas and the Rama of Sapiro, not only to protect her but also to ensure that none would escape alive if the talks did not go well. Andora said that it would be difficult if there were only two of them. Avria said she had already appointed auxiliaries, whom Andora knew very well. Ether bests Cassiopea in combat and constricts her in her snake form. Cassiopea transforms into an eagle and flies away. Ether said Cassiopea's power is growing stronger, because of her desire to be a Bathaluman. Ether said Cassiopea must be stopped. Danaya denies any involvement in the loss of the Golden Hourglass. Avria said Pirena had admitted her desire to steal it. Alena said Pirena only wanted to get her daughter back, and the hourglass will not be used to fight Etheria. Danaya said Pirena failed to obtain the hourglass. Hagorn said Pirena succeeded in getting the hourglass, and told Avria to check it with her Balintataw. Using her power, Avria and the others see Pirena in Old Etheria, carrying the Golden Hourglass. Pirena placed the Golden Hourglass in the pedestal before the Portal in Old Etheria, and asked it to bring her to the time when Asval and the others were just about to attack Cassiopea's island. Pirena turned the hourglass upside down, activating it. The Portal opened, showing Pirena the past. Avria orders Andora to go to Pirena and recover the Golden Hourglass. Alena wanted to assist Pirena, but Danaya said they have a bigger problem than her. Hagorn said it is clear that the sisters cannot be trusted. Alena gets angry and attacks Hagorn with an energy blast. Avria warned the Diwatas not to do anything that would cause trouble to all of them. Danaya apologized, but said that Hagorn should not slander them, as Pirena was not even included in their agreement. Hagorn advised Avria that Diwatas cannot be trusted. Alena threatened to drown Hagorn with the Water Gem, and Ybrahim said he would assist. Avria stops them, and said she would ignore Hagorn's words if they would give her the Water Gem. Danaya said they would be greatly disadvantaged if they surrendered the Water Gem, as they had only two gems left. Hagorn told Avria that they do not trust her, and they are secretly doing something to undermine her. Ybrahim said Hagorn should not accuse without proof. Avria reiterates her demand for the Water Gem. Alena said she would not give it. Avria reminded them that Pirena had stolen the Golden Hourglass; she took out the Earth Gem and asked them if she had to force them to surrender the Water Gem. Alena said she would not be frightened into surrendering the gem. Avria ordered the Earth Gem to do everything in its power to force Alena to surrender her gem. In their gem battle, Avria's Earth Gem was destroyed. Hagorn said that the gem was a counterfeit. Pirena saw the arrival of the Etherian Mashnas in the portal, and was about to go, but Andora appeared to stop her. Pirena took out the Fire Gem, but Andora advised her to look at the current events in Etheria. Andora asked the Golden Hourglass to show Pirena what is happening to her sisters. The Portal shows Pirena two events, one in the past, of the attack in Cassiopea's island, and one in the present, of her sisters being in trouble in Etheria. The Sang'gres attack the Etherian and Hathor soldiers in their 'ivictus' state. Avria said the Diwatas were wise. Hagorn said he was wiser, and whispered something to Avria. She took out her two gems and asked them to beat the Diwatas and the Sapiryan. The gems knocked out Danaya, Ybrahim and Alena. References